


Tanturms and Conversations

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love, One Shot, Romance, SnowHarry, Snowells, Team as Family, anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: Once again, Harry's anger gets the better of him. Cisco having had enough, manages to talk Caitlin into dealing with him.





	Tanturms and Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own the Flash, I DO own any errors lurking about here... (Their sneaky little bastards) :)

Exiting the med bay and stepping into the cortex, she finds it empty. Which for today, doesn't come as a big surprise because despite everything that's been happening lately, it's been quiet... almost to quiet. Something which Barry pointed out earlier, the latest meta to cause chaos has fallen off the grid and Zoom... has been a no show. Instead of taking today as a good thing, a time to recharge and relax ready for the next stage of whatever fight comes next, they were on edge, waiting and waiting for the ball to drop and for everything to go to hell in a handbasket.

Deciding to leave the emptiness and quiet behind for the time being, Caitlin decides to go in search of her best friend. The short trip down doesn't take long and then she walking into Cisco's work room only to stop short. The place is an absolute disaster zone with papers, tools and gadgets scattered all around across the floor. Standing in amongst the disarray is Cisco, looking a mixture between defeated and pissed with hands on his hips as he looks around the room, clearly wondering where on earth to start with the clean up.

"What happened in here?"

"Take a wild guess... Harry happened." Cisco looks up at his friend, his tone of voice far from happy and it's matched by the look on his face. "Why is it, that when he decides to throw a temper tantrum, it's always in the vicinity of my stuff? Stuff that gets launched across the room."

Caitlin can do no more than offer him a sympathetic smile as she bends down to gather some papers that lie at her feet. "Cisco he's..."

"Upset. I know," he cuts her off as he follows her example and drops to his own his knees, beginning to pick up some screwdrivers, following her lead of starting the clear up. "But that doesn't give him the right to trash my work room."

"Yeah, I know." Caitlin agrees softly, reaching under the table to collect the rest of the papers before stacking them into a neat pile, setting them on top of the table before starting on what seems to be billions of screws in a variety of sizes littered across the floor. "I know it's not an excuse for his behaviour but he's frustrated and upset at not being able to find Jesse," she grabs an empty tub that is by her left foot and drops a handful of the screws into it. It's barely made a dent in the recovery of the screws across the floor.

With his back to her, Cisco questions curiously, "can't you go talk to him?"

Caitlin looks up from where she is on the floor and stares at his back in confusion. "Why me? Why don't you go talk to him?"

Cisco spins around dramatically, arms wide and shoots her an incredulous look. "Me, yeah like he'd talk to me," pausing he takes a step towards her, "you on the other hand, he'd listen to you."

"Why would he listen to me?" Caitlin drops her eyes back to the floor and continues with her task, trying to sound and act as natural as she possibly can because she has a sneaky feeling she knows exactly where this conversation is heading.

"Don't do that," he replies abruptly, pointing at her even though she isn't looking at him, "don't brush it off, you know why."

Caitlin sighs in defeat, dropping another handful of screws into the container. "Cisco, I don't..."

"You like each other," her co worker states simply, rather too simply like it's the most normal thing in the world. "You know it even if you won't admit it. I know it, hell, even Barry can see it. And for the fastest man alive, he's really slow catching on about these things sometimes so you understand what I mean."

Caitlin had expected this eventually just not now and she closes her eyes in defeat. Taking a breath, she meets her friends eyes. "Do you want to add anyone else to the list of who knows?" she says sarcastically.

"So, you admit there's something to know then?" Cisco doesn't receive any answer though, just an unreadable look, so he just continues, "Joe and Iris know, so you could say the entire team does." Cisco shrugs, then pointed at her again, going back to his original point. "So, you admit it then."

"I haven't admitted anything Cisco," Caitlin tell him as stands up, finally giving up on the endless supply of screws on the floor. Because really, who needs that amount of screws? "But it's complicated."

"Why?" he asks simply, "why does it have to be complicated? It's weird, sure but it also makes sense. The team's all cool about it... so you like each other, so what?" The way he says it, makes it feel like it isn't a big deal to have feelings for your co worker and friend.

Caitlin huffs as she crosses her arms over her chest, "you make it sound so easy."

"And you make it sound like it's the hardest thing in the world and it doesn't have to be. Just talk to him, tell him how you feel and while you're at it, talk to him about this." he tells her again, trying to make his point as he motions with his hands at the mess around them. "Tell him to stop throwing my stuff around."

When all Caitlin does is sigh in resignation and lean against the table next to her, Cisco glares at her from across the room.

She throws up her hands and looks at him in disbelief. "What? You want me to do it right now?"

The look he sends her says it all, _yes do it now_.

"Right, okay, fine." she murmurs to herself and she turns to leave and as she heads out the door, Cisco shouts, "good luck," and Caitlin can't help but think that she's gonna need it.

As she walks through the corridors back towards the cortex, Caitlin is trying to build up her courage for the conversation ahead. A conversation that she really wasn't expecting to happen today because she isn't prepared for it, though she knows deep down she never would be. It is a scary thing, admitting to someone that you have feelings for them and there is always that terrifying doubt that it will crash and burn, that the other person to whom your confessing simply doesn't reciprocate your feelings. In this instance though, there is a certain confidence in the fact that Caitlin knows Harry feels the same. The lingering looks, touches and smiles that passes between them, the late nights talking and working together, not to mention the flirting that both are equally guilty off.

Shaking her thoughts, Caitlin looks into the still empty cortex as she passes not seeing Harry so she carries on walking towards the elevator. Stepping in she presses the button for the floor she guesses him to be on. The ride up is swift and silent, the doors open with a ding and she steps out into the dimly light corridor. Walking quietly towards the guest rooms, the only noise is the click click of her heels against the floor. Stopping just beside the doorway, she takes a deep breath, steels herself and takes the last remaining step into the open doorway, leaning against it, she looks into the room.

The guest room that is now officially Harry's, which he had shared with Jesse for a short time before she left, is just as much a mess as Cisco's work room. The only light is coming from a lamp on the nightstand, Harry's sat at the end of his bed with his elbows resting on his knees, his face buried in his hands. Whether he knows she's there, Caitlin isn't sure as he gives no sign that he does.

She speaks softly not to startle him. "So, is this what it looks like when you put yourself in a timeout?" when she receives nothing in reply, she continues, "I'm glad to see it's not just Cisco's things you like to throw around, he'll also be happy to hear that."

For a few minutes there's still no reaction and Caitlin just waits it out then finally his shoulders slump, though he doesn't look up at her.

"What do you want, Snow?" Comes his question, slightly muffled by his hands.

"I wanted to see if you were alright."

"Does it look like I'm alright?" he questions gruffly but not unkindly, finally lifting his head and meeting her gaze.

Caitlin takes him in, seeing how exhausted and wary he looks, his eyes are red like he's been crying but she overlooks that. Harry won't want to talk about that, she knows him well enough at this point to know that. "No, it doesn't."

"There's your answer then," he drops his chin back into his left hand as his right runs through his hair, ruffling it out of place even more. "You can leave now."

And yet she doesn't, instead she moves into the room further, going to her right she picks up a chair and settles it down in front of him. His eyes narrow on her face as he watches her sit down in front of him, so close that her knees touch his.

"Snow, what are you..." she doesn't allow him to finish, waving her hand as if dismissing his question.

"What have we told you before?"

"Lots of things," Harry glances up back at her, "Cisco's kindly told me many times, that I'm a dick."

If it were his intention to lightened the mood it works, his words making Caitlin giggle. "That's not what I meant," she replies, turning serious as she rephases her question. "What have _I_ told you before?" when he opens his mouth she knows another sarcastic answer is coming and doesn't give him the opportunity to say it. "I've told you that we're a team, right?"

The meaning of the words hit him and Harry nods in agreement, "right."

"Soooo," Caitlin drags the word out as she takes his hand in hers, squeezing gently and watching as his eyes fall to their joined hands before hers follow. "That means you don't have to do this alone... You and Jesse, you're a part of this team now, this family and we stick together."

Reluctantly and almost unsure he agrees with her words, knowing once again despite everything just how true they are. "We've had this conversation before."

Caitlin laughed softly, "yes, we have." Her hazel gaze meets his stunning yet tired blue eyes. "And just like before, let us help you find her." The defeat he must feel is evident as he caves in to her request so easily, putting up no fight. It shows just how much the situation is taking a toll on him.

"Okay," Harry whispers, his eyes falling shut when her free hand lifts to cups his cheek and he can't help himself by leaning into her touch. With his defences down, there is no fight within him to shield his feelings for her from her.

And it makes for a rather startling picture because normally this man is so closed off, his emotions hidden away from view, except for recently of course, with her. More and more as they spent time together, he's started to slowly lower his walls when he's around her.

"Come here," and before he knows it, before he can react, Caitlin's leaning forward and wrapping him in her arms, hugging him tightly to her. "You know I'm always here for you, Harry."

Closing her eyes, Caitlin breaths him in, taking in his smell which is a mixture of his cologne, coffee and mint with just the hint of oil from where he's been working in the lab. It's everything combined that just makes Harry, _Harry_. She smiles softly when she feels him bury his face into her neck, his breath tickling against her skin. It's nice being like this with him.

Neither could say how long they stay there like that just holding each other but it does them both some good. Pulling back slowly, Caitlin's eyes meet his, so intense as he stares at her and she wonders what's going through that brilliant mind of his. She doesn't have to wait long to find out because suddenly Harry's leaning closer, his face moving towards hers before stopping with just millimetres to spare between their lips.

"Is this okay?" he whispers uncertainly against her lips.

Her breath catches at the sudden turn and all Caitlin can do is nod, her teeth biting her lower lip. "Very much so, yeah." She manages eventually.

Taking that as permission, Harry closes the miniscule gap and brushes her lips with his, slowly he moves his mouth over hers, his hands rising to cup her face, tilting her head to the side as he deepens the kiss. His tongue caressing her as he tastes her. Caitlin whimpers into his mouth, her hands fisting his sweater at his chest. Kissing him is everything she thought it would be and more because it's slow, soft and steady, like every move he's thinking about prior to making it, it's that perfect and she can't get enough.

Harry eventually starts to slow the kiss, bringing it to an end before he pulls back. His eyes opens to find her gaze, her eyes soft, tender and focused on him with an intensity that he delights in. "We should have done that before," he says hoarsely, smiling gently at her.

"Yeah we should have," Caitlin has no will power to stop herself from closing the gap again and kissing him. This time it doesn't last as long as the first, though it was never intended too, not because of either one pulling away but because the building's comms crackle to life and Cisco's voice fills the room.

"Heelllloooo???" He announces rather dramatically drawing out the word, "as much as I hate to interrupt the love fest you guys probably have going on and congratulations by the way on your new found feelings. Which if Caitlin didn't take my advice then things have just become super awkward between you guys, my bad..." There's a slight pause, "anywayyy, we have a situation up here, our crazy ass meta-human has decided to make an appearance and is causing total destruction at the mall. As amazing as I am, some assistance would be appreciated up here." and just like that he's gone and their moment is unfortunately over.

They share a smile, both hating the fact that they have to get back to work and abandoned this new path, at least for now.

They get to their feet, Harry taking a moment to look around his rooms as if for the first time seeing the damage his tanturm has caused.

"We should uh, go help him." Caitlin murmurs, looking up at him as she backs away slowly towards the door.

Harry shakes his thoughts away and follows her movements. "Yes, we should," his eyes never leave her as they reach the doorway. "This isn't over though," he tells her simply gesturing between the two of them.

And Caitlin nods, "no, it isn't." She winks at him and spins around, heading down the hallway towards the elevator, leaving Harry behind to follow after her.

No, it's far from over and the sooner they catch this meta, the sooner they can explore it.

The end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading as always, any feedback let me know. Until next time....


End file.
